


When Motorbikes Fly

by hstraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light-Hearted, One Shot, POV Sirius Black, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstraven/pseuds/hstraven
Summary: Hermione has convinced Sirius to take her out on his flying motorbike. He knew it would be a bad idea, he knew it would lead to things best left undiscovered. Although it turns out he's not very good at staying away from things he shouldn't have, beautiful, bushy-haired witches included.





	When Motorbikes Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting it out there that this is my first fic, I've been reading fanfiction for a loooong time but this is the first time I've had a go at one myself. This story was just something I had in my head and is a bit of fun, so please go easy on me. 
> 
> Also, this isn't a time travel story (because writing time travel hurts my brain) so if you aren't happy with the Sirius/Hermione age difference then this possibly won't be for you - although everyone is of legal age! Oh, and obviously Sirius is very much alive. Hope you enjoy.

 

“Sirius Black, you promised!”

Sirius bit his cheek to stop from laughing as the witch actually stomped her feet in frustration at him. Smiling wouldn’t help right now, she’d see it as a weakness.

“I’m sorry love but I can’t, some other time yeah?” Sirius held her gaze.

She shook her head protesting before she could even form the words, “No, not some other time.” She forced out through gritted teeth.

Sirius shrugged trying to look as careless as possible. “I have plans tonight.” He turned around to head up the stairs of his childhood home.

“Plans!” she boomed, “Oh no you don’t. You’ve known this date for weeks. Harry has finally gone out. I’m not having this Sirius, get back down here this instant and look me in the eye when you’re giving your excuses.”

He paused on the stairs and sighed dramatically before turning around to come back down into the hallway. He stood in front of her and had to hold back another smile, she was gloriously angry. Determined not to break he leaned back against the banister and crossed his arms before locking eyes with the infuriated woman in front of him. He said nothing, knowing it would drive her mad, and waited.

He was giving her his best smug look, waiting for her to blow up when he saw the fury leave her body. This can’t be good. He knew how to handle her in a temper but anything else caused problems, in fact this was exactly what led to...

“Is this about the kiss?” she said, quieter now, but still holding his gaze.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath. He stood up a little straighter but didn’t move any closer. “It shouldn’t have happened Hermione.”

“That wasn’t my question, Sirius.” She flung back at him.

He stared at her, knowing he was holding it for a beat too long before striding towards the front door. “Fine, let’s go out on the bloody bike then.” He grabbed his leather jacket off the coat rack and swung it on looking back at her.

“What, right now?” She looked down at her clothes “I need to get changed.”

“Don’t see why, you’re wearing exactly the same thing I am,” he ran his eyes over her skinny muggle jeans and unreasonably small white t-shirt thinking that maybe it wasn’t exactly the same as his own carefully scruffy clothes. He couldn’t think too much about that so he reached for his keys. “It’s now or never love.”

She huffed at him but started putting on her boots. Bollocks, he thought realising he was actually going to have to do this.

 She’d asked him about going on the bike ages ago. She wanted a celebration on the eve of her 21st birthday but even then he tried to turn her down knowing it was a bad idea. He should have known Hermione wouldn’t take no for an answer. She talked him round saying how a 21st birthday was a big deal in the muggle world, the celebrations wouldn’t be the same with wizards and before he knew it he was saying yes. Little did she know he only brought girls on his motorbike for one reason and it never failed.

Now he was desperately hoping that it would.

Ever since she’d brought it up he’d been getting lost in thoughts of her pressed up against his back, thighs gripping tight to his hips and arms wrapped round his waist. Those sodding tight jeans she kept wearing did nothing to help. He’s had the mantra running through his head for a whole year already, ‘off limits, off limits, off limits’ but he’d never been very good at staying away from the things he shouldn’t have...hence the kiss.

Sometimes it seemed like every time he closed his eyes he lived it again; felt her soft lips against his own, heard her quiet moan that made him forget all the reasons it shouldn’t be happening. He could still feel the way her back arched beneath his fingertips as he reached his hand under her t shirt and pulled her against him, slowly running circles over her skin, sliding his hand lower...then the guilt would creep in. He shouldn’t have even done it let alone be replaying it.

Even worse he’d spent the last ten days wondering if she’d have even stopped him if he hadn’t pulled away from her first.

“I’ll bring the bike round the front, spare helmet is in the cupboard” he said gruffly over his shoulder not waiting for a response as he shut the door and took a deep breath in the cool evening air.

\----

He’d been sat, leaning on his bike for at least ten minutes when the front door opened. He looked up and immediately wished he hadn’t. “Shit” he muttered, grey eyes wide.

She stood on the front step, feet placed firmly in her heeled boots; he eyed up those criminally tight jeans before spotting the motorbike helmet clasped in her hand. As his gaze travelled higher he saw a gleaming leather biker jacket that he had definitely never seen her wear before. Her curls were wild around her face, brown eyes lit with amusement as he stared...and stared. This was a very bad idea.

“Took your time,” he said, eyes never leaving her as she walked down the stone steps. “New jacket?” He knew he shouldn’t be playing this game.

“Yes, it’s a birthday treat to myself.” She stopped in front of him and smiled knowingly, far too knowingly. “Do you like it?”

He grinned wickedly before he could stop himself, he’d didn’t care. “Looks great love, really great.”

She was staring at him in a way that made it hard to breathe. He couldn’t break away; something in her gaze was a little wild. This is definitely a very bad idea.

“So you’re ready then, last chance to say no?” the words were out his mouth before he could think about what he was saying. The rasp in his voice surely giving him away.

“I’m ready.” She said slowly, voice low. Sirius pushed off the bike and reached for the helmet in her hands.

“Safety first.” He said, brushing her soft curls back over her shoulder before pulling the helmet over them. The visor was open and her voice was muffled.

“Where’s yours?” she asked.

“I’m experienced love, don’t need it.” He winked and shut down the visor before he could get into anymore trouble. This flirting had to stop. It was making him reckless.

He threw his leg over the bike and started it up so it rumbled smoothly beneath him. He looked over expectantly at Hermione still stood at the side of him. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt her climb on behind him. She could easily sit back, hold on behind her but he felt her scoot closer, of course she would. Her hand left his shoulder as her arms curled round his waist, fingers gripping tightly in his own worn leather jacket. He tried not to focus too much on the way she felt pressed against him, tried not to think about the warmth in his stomach and the tightening in his trousers.

“Let’s go!” he shouted out, making sure she could hear him over the roar of the bike. He shot off from the curb and felt her grip him even more tightly as he navigated them out of the busy London streets. The bike weaved around the traffic easily and he felt some of the tension leave him as he enjoyed being back on his bike. He could almost forget that it was Hermione Granger holding on behind him...almost.

Gradually the traffic began to ease and the hectic roads gave way to leafy hedges. The country lanes were quiet as he pulled over and shut off the engine. He didn’t bother with the stand; his bike would stay up perfectly fine on its own. It was getting pretty dark now so they’d be mostly hidden and the disillusionment charm would do the rest. He felt the warmth leave his back as Hermione slid off the bike and pulled off the helmet. Her hair erupted around her, cheeks flushed and eyes shining in excitement; he couldn’t look away from her.

“Sirius, that was amazing!’ she was beaming at him.

“Well, it isn’t over yet love. We’ve come this far. You can keep your helmet off for now if you want, won’t meet any traffic up there.” He watched her as she shrunk the helmet down so she could hide it away in her pocket. She grinned at him, looking happier than he had seen her look in years. His fingers twitched as he longed to reach for her. She squeezed his arm, still smiling at him and quickly hopped back into her spot.

He started the bike up again, smiling softly as he felt Hermione’s curls brushing against his neck. He turned his head to the side so she could hear him, “Ready?” he shouted out behind him. Her hands gripped onto him again as he set off and pressed the button that made the bike start to float up in the air.

This was his favourite part.

There was nothing like that very first feeling of weightlessness, of being free, of being part of the impossible. Every time it was like a dream. He heard Hermione laugh in awe and he knew she was feeling it too.

They were getting high now, about to reach up through the scattered clouds and when he looked down the sparse lights on the country lanes twinkled. The chill of the night air never reached them thanks to the bike’s magic and Sirius allowed himself to relax. The bike was travelling slowly so his passenger could take it all in. Every now and then he heard Hermione gasp and suddenly she laughed sending tingles down his spine. It was easy to forget reality up here.

“Sirius, this is everything!” she said loudly into his ear before erupting into wild laughter again. He couldn’t have kept the smile of his face if he tried and he felt just like a foolish boy, madly trying to impress a girl.

“Hold on.” he shouted back to her and the hands that had started to relax around his middle buried themselves in his jacket. He started to speed up until they were flying along through the clouds, he zigzagged the bike as he heard more giggles coming from behind him. He wanted more, needed more. He coaxed the bike even faster and started to climb, up and up before stopping, pointing the bike down and letting it fall. There was a loud squeal and he felt her hide her face in his jacket but as they’ve levelled out he heard her clearly.

“Again” she demanded throatily, murmuring in his ear. Sirius chuckled and started the climb again but this time at the top he felt her hands loosen from round his waist, her thighs gripped him even tighter and as they started to fall she threw her hands wide in the air. All he could hear was her whooping and screaming in joy. She was incredible.

Once they’d slowed down this time she was laughing hysterically and she hugged the back of him closely. So quiet he couldn’t be sure she’d said it he heard a heartfelt whisper of “Sirius” before it was captured by the wind. He didn’t want this night to end. It all seemed so right and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like this. He didn’t know how he was going to let her go when it came time to say goodnight. All those careful reasons he’d had running through his mind, his reasons to stay away from her, were scattered.

They drove around in the night sky for a little while longer, she was quiet behind him but her chin was resting on his shoulder watching it all. He had so much he wanted to say to her yet he couldn’t form any words. He breathed in deeply knowing they couldn’t stay in the sky forever. Reluctantly he started the take the bike lower, squinting down as he looked for a quiet spot to land in.

They bumped down on another country track and he pulled over under a large oak tree before turning off the engine. A small street lamp shone through the trees and it was deathly quiet without the noise of the bike. He waited for Hermione to get off, feeling more nervous than he should at the thought of facing her.

There was nothing but silence from behind him and she made no move to get off the bike. He ran his hands over her arms and intertwined her fingers with his own. She shifted slightly behind him and he felt her breath in his ear.

“What now?” she whispered out into the night air.

He shook his head so that the shaggy black strands moved around his face. “I don’t...” to his horror his voice was breaking so he coughed slightly, “I don’t know, Hermione.

Her fingers tightened round his, “I don’t want to get off this bike and for all this to end.” She whispered the words into his neck but he heard every word. “I’m not the one stopping this Sirius.”

He felt her cool lips press against his neck and his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. She scraped her teeth along where she’d just kissed and he was powerless to stop the low growl that rumbled from his chest. She’d only just touched him and his pulse was racing.

He wasn’t used to this but before he could gain the upperhand her tongue had licked along the spot her teeth had just bit while one hand escaped his fingers to run up his thigh.

His mind had gone, he couldn’t think of anything but her lips on his neck and her hand firmly on his thigh. Merlin, he couldn’t put a stop to this even if he wanted to. Usually he was the one in control but he held his breath as she reached the top of his thigh and stopped, gripping his muscular legs. He froze waiting to see how far she’d go.

She kissed up his neck, nipping at his skin and leaning forward to kiss along his jaw. Her hand at the top of his thigh stayed put but her other hand ducked under his t shirt and ghosted along his chest before heading down to his ridged stomach.

This was torture, blissful torture but he tried to hold still while she explored. His breathing was becoming embarrassingly erratic and any minute now he was going to have to do something about the large bulge making his jeans tight. He’d bit his lip to stop from groaning out loudly when suddenly a small hard pressed against his crotch; a loud noise escaped him as his hips pushed forward unwittingly seeking friction from her fingers. He bit his lip again, not wanting to put her off but as she felt along the long length of him he heard her own breathy moan as her hips pressed forward, bringing her even closer to his back.

He was just about to climb off the bike to and get her in a position to press against something else when she pulled her hands back, leaving him throbbing. She nudged his bicep up and ducked her head underneath his arm as a long leg came round his waist. Realising what she was about to do he lifted his arms up so she could swing her body round to straddle him, back leaning against the front of the bike.

They were face to face for the first time in hours. He took in the colour on her cheeks and watched the mischief dancing in her brown eyes. She slowly licked across her bottom lip but Sirius thought she looked the most nervous he’d seen her look all night.

“Hi” she said quietly and the corners of her mouth pulled up in a slight smile. “Are you ok?”

Still struggling to form words so he found he could only nod at her, eyes wide. What was wrong with him? She giggled softly and her cheeks flushed even more. He started to recognise the embarrassment taking over her and whatever courage she’d seemed to have had left now he could see her. She looked down and it broke his heart that she might feel unsure around him. He reached forward to run a thumb along her cheek, chasing her blush. Her eyelids fluttered but she didn’t look up. He tucked her hair behind her ear, trailing finger tips lightly down the side of her face and neck, dancing them along her collar bone to the other side. He could see the smile on her lips as he brushed the pad of his thumb along them before curling his fingers around the back of her neck so he could pull her lips to his.

 Finally her gaze caught his just before their lips touched but he caught the unmistakable flash of desire in her eyes.  

Determined to take it slow this time Sirius kept his touch light as he brushed his lips against hers, running his tongue over them, holding back and waiting for her to open up. She parted for him and he leisurely stroked his tongue against hers, enjoying the sensations as desire unfurled around them. Her hands had come up to his head and fingers ran through his black hair, tugging slightly causing him to deepen their kiss, his tongue boldly delving into her mouth now. He brought his hands to the zip of her leather jacket, quickly pulling it down before grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her forward. As he felt her rub up against his cock he hissed and she let out a gasp which broke their kiss.

He looked up to see her staring at him, pupils wide as she tried to catch her breath. She rested her hands on his shoulders gripping slightly as she pulled her hips forward, rubbing against him. Her eyelids wavered closed as she gasped again at the sensation. He watched her in wonder; he couldn’t not as she did it again and again. He was going to lose it soon, the sight of her pleasuring herself against him as they were both fully clothed was going to undo him. After the fifth time she’d circled her hips he knew he had to stop it or he’d come right there.

He captured her lips again, stealing her focus away with his tongue. His hands left their grip on her curved hips and travelled lightly up her sides. His fingers rested at the side of her breasts so his thumbs could curve over the front of them. Her nipples were already pointed and he dropped his head into her neck with a low moan when he found them. He rubbed his thumbs slowly over the peaked tips and her head dropped back so she could push her chest further into his eager hands. He ran his thumb back and forth over one nipple while running light circles round the other. She was whimpering slightly and as he pinched lightly at them her hips started their circles again.

He groaned into her neck. This wasn’t going to work. If they were going to do this he needed to be able to see her, all of her. He needed to get those damn skinny jeans off her long legs and release her wonderful breasts so he could do this properly. He needed a bed, or a sofa...anything that wasn’t a bike.

“Hermione, we need to go love” he said after he’d pulled away from her neck.

He spotted the irritation on her face and before she could open her mouth he flashed her his most rakish grin, “Your room or mine?”

She laughed with what sounded like relief, “Yours” she replied.

He helped her off the bike, put it back under the disillusionment charm before offering her his hand and apparating them back to Grimmauld Place. 

Sirius kept hold of her hand as they went into the house, pulling her behind him up the stairs. When they got to the top he stopped and kissed her quickly but her hands darted out grabbing his hips to pull him closer. Gods, this witch, she was killing him. He kissed her again, backing her up until she hit the wall. She was still holding onto his hips, keeping them close. Had she been any other woman he’d be fucking her up against the wall by now. Not Hermione though, not this time anyway. They had to get to a bed.

Prying her hands off him he kept hold of them and tugged her down the hall to his room. She was smiling at him and Sirius thought it was the most beautiful sight he could have hoped for. They got into his room and he quickly kicked his boots off and shrugged out of his jacket.

He turned to Hermione to take her jacket, “as much as I like it on you...”

“It’ll look better on your bedroom floor?” she said, one eyebrow raised.

“Something like that.” He grinned, chucking the jacket over his shoulder and sitting her on the bed so he could get those boots and jeans off her. She’d taken her t-shirt off by the time he’d finished and sat on the edge of his bed wearing only a white lace bra and matching knickers. He released a long breath as he looked her at her, hardly believing this was happening. He had to ask, “you sure?” and chuckled in relief as she rolled her eyes.

“For Godric’s sake, _yes_ , Sirius!” She stood up, grabbing the hem of his t shirt, quickly taking it off him. She ran her hands over his chest, swirling around the tattoos and kissing along the spots she’d touched. He brought his hands up to circle her waist and she moved closer to kiss along his neck while her hands fumbled with his belt buckle. Finally getting it open she undid the buttons and pushed everything down. She pulled back to watch him, eyes hot as she reached down and wrapped a hand along his bare length, moving up and down slowly.

“Fuck...Hermione. “ He instinctively pulled her against him as fire shot up his spine. She was all curves and softness. She reached for him again but he grabbed her hand before he got carried away.

She was looking far too pleased with herself so he quickly stepped out his jeans and picked her up wrapping her legs round his waist and walking to the bed. She squealed and he couldn’t resist giving her arse a light slap before dropping her down on his mattress. She propped herself up to undo her bra, throwing it past Sirius’s head before lying back on her elbows to watch him.

Sirius could feel his cock getting harder at the sight of her on his bed. Her wild hair was spread out, nipples rosy and begging for attention but he eyed up the scrap of lace still covering her lower down. He dropped to his knees, quickly grabbing her legs and pulling her forwards. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him crazy. He looked down and slowly pulled her knickers to the side. His gaze snapped up to watch her as he slowly parted her folds. He ran a finger along her, letting out a low growl when he felt how wet she was.

She’d thrown her head back and there was a deep blush on her chest. He circled the pad of his finger lightly around her clit and she let out a long moan. He needed to see her.

“Hermione, look at me love” he growled out. She lifted her head and looked at him, eyes heavy lidded and unfocused. He gave her a crooked smile and circled around her clit again, she whimpered but kept her eyes locked with his as he applied a little more pressure with his finger. He kept going, feeling trembles in her thighs until he could hold back no longer, he had to taste her. He hooked his arms round her thighs and held her still while his mouth clamped down where his fingers had been. Her hips flew off the bed and he laughed softly against her.

He heard a frantic, “Sirius” as he moved his tongue quickly against her, flicking the bundle of nerves and hearing her noises getting louder. He felt her fingers thread through his hair and she was pushing her hips up off the bed, riding his face. He felt impossibly hard, his cock twitching, desperate to get inside her. Still he held on, licking and sucking, determined to make it good for her. He heard her let out a long moan and her legs gave way, dropping her hips back down onto the bed.

He licked her softly as she came down and started to move up her, kissing her stomach and working his way up to lick at her nipples. She hummed, watching him with dark brown eyes. He flopped down at the side of her and gathered her to him but she flung a leg over his hip and kissed him fiercely. He felt his cock jump against her and before he knew it she’d pushed him onto his back, hovering above him. They were both breathing deeply now and she looked down at him, eyes burning into his. He knew there was no coming back from this but he wanted her so fiercely, he’d dreamed of this moment for months and nothing else mattered.

He felt her reach down for him, positioning his tip at her warm entrance. She slowly lowered herself down onto him and as each scalding hot inch engulfed him he fought against the urge to slam up into her. She finally stopped moving down and he was fully inside her, she was so tight all he could feel was her walls clamped around him. He gritted his teeth, trying not to lose control. She rocked her hips just a little and he moaned, “Gods...Hermione.” For everything he gave her she gave back just as well.

She lifted herself up slowly again before slamming back down on him, that time they both groaned and he pulled himself up to flick his tongue around her nipple. He felt her flutter around him as he sucked and nibbled at her breasts. She was already so close, he could feel it. He lay back down, gripping her hips and started to move her on him. His hands spread across her hips as he pulled her to him, pushing his whole length into her while she spread her hands over the tattoos on his chest. She looked at him and his fingers squeezed tighter on her hips, she was going to send him over the edge far too soon.

He angled his hips slightly and he heard the noises change as he hit that spot inside of her over and over. Her fingers tensed against him, nails scratching at his chest as her eyes closed and she came apart, legs trembling, her hips shook wildly. He felt her still pulsing around him and knew he could last no longer. She let out a low giggle as he suddenly lifted her up, pushing her onto her back so he could drive deeply into her. He slammed into her hard, growling out her name. She gripped onto his arms and he felt her legs wrap round his back, pulling him even deeper.

He felt the fire start to race through him and one more look at her brought him closer. Two more thrusts and he was gone, he slammed in hard one more time and groaned as he came, cock throbbing madly deep inside her.

He pulled out and lay beside her, breathless he drew her to him so he could wrap his arms around her. Why he’d spent so long avoiding this he’d never know. He just hoped she didn’t regret it.

They were both breathing deeply and he leant down to kiss her. She pulled him down further and brushed her tongue against his. He smiled against her lips then pulled back to look at her face as she stroked her thumb along the stubble of his jaw.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for that Sirius Black.” she said.

He considered making some cheeky remark but looking into her warm eyes he found himself saying, “Not as long as me, love. It’s taken every ounce of willpower to stay away from you this last year.”

She giggled, “And how did that work out for you?”

“I’d have managed fine if it wasn’t for that leather jacket...and the bike ride...and the kiss...and those damn tight jeans you wear.” He watched her laugh and tangled a hand though her curls.

She leant over him to kiss him again. “You were so intent on ignoring this. I knew the bike would work; don’t think I don’t know that’s how you get all your women to fall for you!”

He looked at her in mock outrage, “What! Me? Never!” He smiled lazily up at her, “I’ve never taken anyone flying on it though love.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, but he needed her desperately to believe this, to know how much she meant to him, even before tonight. 

“Obviously not the muggles but not even the witches, I’ll take them out for a spin but I’ve never wanted to fly with them. It seemed too...” he ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the words to tell her how she was different. “...too private, I love flying on that bike. I guess I didn’t want it tainted by someone I didn’t really care about.”

“Oh” Hermione said. She was smiling but her eyes looked down as she traced patterns on his chest.

“That’s all you’re going to say?” He said, grabbing her hand making it still.

She looked up, brown eyes locked on his grey ones, “What are you telling me Sirius?”

“That I like you.” He snapped, sharper than he intended, “I’ve liked you for a long time, liked you as much more than a friend, much more than I should have seeing as you are my godsons best friend! I tried not to think too much about it and then you started flirting and you were all I could think about. I couldn’t stop myself. Couldn’t stop kissing you. I knew that taking you out on the bike would lead to this and I did it anyway.” He looked at her intently, willing her to understand, “This means more...you mean more.”

She cut him off with a kiss, “I know” she said softly, whispering against his lips. “I know.”

 

 


End file.
